Co-located gimbal-based dual stage actuation (DSA) suspensions are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. patents and Published patent applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety and for all purposes.
Inventor NamePat. No./Patent Application No.Hahn et al.9,111,559Hatch2009/0244786Hatch2014/0139953Wright et al.2014/0104722Miller et al.2014/0198412Miller et al.2014/0362476Bjorstrom et al.2015/0055254Miller2015/0055256Miller et al.2015/0062758Okuno et al.2015/0179196Miller et al.2015/0187376Fuj imura2015/0187377
There remains a continuing need for improved DSA suspensions. DSA suspensions with enhanced performance capabilities are desired. The suspensions should be capable of being efficiently manufactured.